Jealous of a Dog
by livelovewrite127
Summary: When Percy gets his girlfriend, Annabeth, a dog for her birthday, she ends up loving the thing. However, Percy seems to think she's become too attached, or is he just jealous? Kinda fluffy. It's my first story so take it easy on me. I like reviews :


Jealous of a Dog

I was trying to think of what to get Annabeth for her birthday. I've never been the best at picking out gifts, and Annabeth isn't exactly easy to buy for. She wasn't like typical girls, which is what I normally loved about her, but when it came to shopping it made things SO hard. I took Grover with me, but this was like two bulls in a China shop. We were clueless. He had to get something for him and Juniper's 78th week together.

"What's so special about the 78th week anyway? I mean, dude you know I'm happy for you and all but really?"

Grover sighed. "Let me tell you something about women, they always want an excuse for you to buy them something. I mean look where you are now."

"Well, I mean we celebrated the whole 'year being together' thing, but Annabeth's not into publicizing events like that. Everyday is like a holiday."

"Even when you two argue?"

"We're joking around? How do you guys not get that we're always just kidding."

Grover laughed. "I know you guys have weird displays of affection and that's okay. Juniper and I are more mushy. There's nothing wrong with that."

I couldn't imagine being in a relationship where things were mushy all the time. Kissing and stuff would be great, but I mean Annabeth and I do that without the whole 'always serious' thing. Serious was not fun and somehow we were serious but not at the same time.

"Man, that kind of blows."

Grover smirked. "Yes." Was all he said and I wrinkled my nose.

"Let's just keeping looking around okay?"

Grover ended up getting Juniper this fancy necklace with a rabbits foot on it.

"To remind her that I'm so lucky to have her."

I faked a smile at the awkward gift. "She'll love it."

"Have you picked out anything for Annabeth?"

"Not yet…"

"Well why don't you get her something like my gift?"

"Annabeth doesn't like dead animals all that much."

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, get her a pet. She's always saying how she loves puppies and how she's going to get one, but with saving your butt all the time she hadn't gotten around to it."

I smiled widely and hugged him. "Man you are a lifesaver." I ran over to the pet store to pick out the cutest puppy ever.

I gently picked one up that caught my eye. It was so perfect. He was a black lab mixed with a poodle which meant no shedding. I was pretty satisfied with my pick.

"Annabeth is going to love you." I said in a playful voice as I bought the dog.

The next day I walked the puppy over to Annabeth's place. She lived in an apartment (that allows dogs I already checked) and on the last floor with her roommate (who knew I got her one since I asked if she had a problem with dogs).

I walked up the steps and put the puppy on the side.

"Stay until I snap my fingers, just like we practiced." I'd trained this dog day and night.

I knocked on the door and Annabeth answered.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I pecked her lips tenderly.

"Hey birthday girl." Corny yes, but effective, of course.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I've got a surprise for you." I was careful to not let her see the dog.

"Well if it's another kiss I'll be happy to receive." She said smiling and pecked my lips again.

"Well… close… kind of. Since you will be smothered in kisses once I give it to you."

She smirked. "Goodie."

I snapped my fingers and her whole face lit up like a little girl on Christmas morning when she saw the puppy.

The dog ran to her and immediately began kissing her like crazy. She petted it excitedly.

"Hi buddy!" She said in between the dog's gleeful chirps. It was totally love at first sight.

"Happy birthday." I said grinning and she looked up at me with a dazzling smile across her face.

"Thank you soooooooo much." She said laughing as the dog repeatedly kissed her. Was a bit envious? Maybe. I wanted in on that action the dog was getting.

We took him for a walk and Annabeth was completely infatuated with him.

"What should I call him, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Percy sounds good." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha-Ha. Really though? I don't want it to be too sophisticated. Not to raggedy either."

"That would be cute, Raggedy."

"It should be in Greek."

"Or ignore me." I muttered as she stroked the now Greek puppies head. We sat on the park bench.

"How about Moro? That's Greek for baby." She said cutely.

"Moro? Sounds like Moron to me." I mumbled but I was ignored, because Moro hopped on her lap and from the corner of my eye I saw that thing growl at me.

It looked at me as if saying.

"You just bought your replacement."

And I have to say, as far as the next few days went, I agree. I've met my match with Moro, Annabeth's baby dog. I began to slowly detest that thing. She'd spent a lot of time with him and I'm not even the jealous type. They were the perfect couple. She talked more cutesy to him than to me. Her only words of communication to me would be about school and stuff. It wasn't just Annabeth, everyone was madly in love with little Moro. The only part of this I liked was when Annabeth would tell everyone who gave her precious little Moro.

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth he's adorable!" Rachel said as she ruffled Moro's fur. He seemed to be cozying up to her quite nicely too. I frowned at the mutt. What a kiss up!

Annabeth nodded. "Percy got me him."

Rachel didn't even look at me. "That was nice, what's Moro mean anyway?"

"Baby, because he's my baby aren't you?" Annabeth said leaning down to kiss his head.

Rachel smiled widely. "You two are so cute together."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "I meant her and Moro…"

I wanted to scream but instead I mumbled. "I know."

Annabeth smiled. "want to go for a walk?"

I was about to answer, but of course, she meant Moro, who happily barked.

I went anyway, but I don't know why. Annabeth barely made eye contact with me. I eventually grew frustrated with this and took her hand. She glanced at me and smiled lightly. It felt good to have her hand warm in my own. She laced our fingers together as she always did, but then MORO began running and we ended up letting go and chasing after him.

"Moro, baby come back?"

"You realize you just said, 'Baby, Baby come back' right?"

"Shut-up Percy, he might be hurt."

"He's not the only one." I muttered.

We found him near a big tree barking at a squirrel. I rolled my eyes as she rubbed his head.

"Don't you go running off again, okay? That was really stupid, you could have been hit by a car or attacked by a minotaur."

I chuckled at the irony. She looked at me in a confused way.

"What?"

"Nothing. You really love that thing don't you?"

"Yes I do, and he's a dog not a thing, you know."

"I know he's a dog, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I figured with Moro here, I didn't stand a chance.

"Nevermind."

She kept looking at me though as if she were trying to read my thoughts. I kept my face as still and not obvious as possible.

When we got to her place, I smiled fakely.

"well I'm going to get home. I'll see you… soon okay?"

She nodded, but she still had that look on her face. "Alright."

She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but then Moro started barking extremely loud. Funny how he stopped when I backed away.

"See you." She said.

A few weeks later…

I still haven't seen all that much of her. If I did, it was in school briefly, when she was with someone else, or with that dumb dog. This was extremely depressing.

I was sitting on her couch as PRECIOUS little Moro thought it would be nice to leap on me and attack my face. I ended up having to wrestle the Now big dog to the ground. I guess it forgot who trained him those hours of that night. Naturally when Annabeth walked in it looked like I had started the confrontation with her PRECIOUS Moro.

"Percy what are you doing?" I was beginning to miss being called Seaweed Brain. She's called Moro cute little pet names.

"He started it!" I said indignantly.

"You sound like you're like two when you say that." She said rolling her eyes and sitting on the couch.

"But… but…"

"Come here." She said and naturally she meant Moro not me. I was being treated like the dog and that mangy mutt knew it!

"Did Percy hurt you?" she said playfully. I rolled my eyes and she sighed.

"So how's swim team?"

"Are you talking to Moro or me?" I snapped and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me?"

"It's fine." I said grumpily and she practically read my thoughts.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well obviously it's not nothing."

"Ask Moro." I said standing up.

"Alright now you're just being ridiculous." She said and I frowned.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah… you kind of are." She said in her typical Annabeth way.

"I'm allowed to! It's my right as an American Citizen!" That was when I walked out and slammed the door.

Alright, so I can kind of see how someone can bring humor into the situation. I admit, I would've laughed if someone left on that phrase too. I wish I'd left her with more than just "Ask Moro" too, because that just made me sound like a dog whisperer or something. Then again, Annabeth and everyone else pretty much talks more intelligently to Moro than they've ever talked to me before.

I walked with Thalia, our friend who's a hunter, to a coffee shop. I needed someone besides Grover or my mom to talk to about this. I figure she'd give me more up to date, useful advice (as oppose to my mom who's older and Grover who's Grover) than my other friends.

"So what you're saying is, Annabeth's grown obsessed with a dog you got her?" she said sipping her coffee.

"Totally, the thing hates me! Yesterday, it tried to eat my face."

"That's called kisses Percy. Besides, the dog seemed cute and friendly to me. Annabeth didn't seem over obsessed either. She was like a normal dog owner. We held out normal conversations."

"No, Thalia, I saw the teeth and everything. Around everyone else though, good as pie. He loves Annabeth like crazy. I think he's plotting. I haven't kissed her in weeks."

"Percy, I know this might seem strange to you since this like never happens, but you're smarter than it. KISS HER ON YOUR OWN!"

"I am?" I asked stupidly when I probably should've been offended.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, stupid!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Seems to me like you're jealous… of a dog."

"Annabeth stopped calling me Seaweed Brain, Thalia. What does that tell you?"

She sighed. "So she's a little distracted. I'd feel proud you got her something she really loves."

I groaned. "What's my life come to? I'm jealous of a dog."

Thalia laughed and rolled her eyes. "No wonder she calls you Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah…"

"I think you should go get her back from Moro's lovable paws."

"very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Hey just trying to help." She said smirking.

So I went over there the next day and knocked on the door.

Her roommate, Heather answered.

"Oh, hey boyfriend!" she said laughing.

"Hi, roommate." I said our traditional greetings and she looked back.

"Annabeth! Boyfriend is here!"

"Alright, tell him I'll be out in 5 minutes!" she shouted over what I could here was a shower.

Heather smiled at me. "You can wait on the couch. I'm heading off to work, see you! Bye Moro-boo." She blew a kiss at Moro than gave me a look of chop liver and walked out.

What in Hades people?

I sat on the couch then Moro leaped on top of me, growled and began what he'd done the other day, began biting, scratching, and head butting me.

I wrestled it down.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TAKE. MY. PLACE. DOG!" I said firmly and it kept snapping at me.

Like I said, Annabeth has the BEST timing.

"Percy!" she said. Her hair was oddly dry since she was in the shower, but she smelled clean and fresh. AGH STUPID ADHD!

I let go and the dog raced behind her and it was sniggering at me. I'm losing her… to a freaking dog!

I sighed and stood up.

"This was not my fault." I said trying to get my point across.

"Oh then how come you had Moro pinned to the floor?"

"Because Moro was clawing at me!"

She took a step closer to me. "That would explain the scratches."

"Those might also be a combination of YESTERDAY!" I emphasized.

She looked at Moro. "Bad dog!"

I rolled my eyes. "So when Moro almost kills me he gets 'bad dog', but when you see me and it looks like I'm wrestling Moro, I get the whole lecture!"

"Because you should know better…"

"That's not it at all. You haven't spent any time with anyone else but him, and if you have… he's there! You know I haven't had a conversation with you that lasted more than 2 minutes before Moro enters the subject? You know you haven't called me Seaweed Brain in 4 weeks! We haven't kissed in that time too!"

She had a light smile on her face. "You're jealous." She said now grinning. "of a dog."

"I'm not jealous!" I snapped, turning away from her.

She chuckled. "You're unbelievable."

I turned to her. "Well you wouldn't like it if I got a dog and she becomes territorial and I call her babe and ignore her and talk to her more than I talk to you… You wouldn't like it if…"

"If what?" I knew she was trying to get something out of me before she said anything else. It was rare I had these pointless rants, but Annabeth sat there, smiled like she was thinking of something and waited.

"If you got me something I started to love it more than you."

"And the truth is out!" She announced and standing up.

"Now, Come here, you!" she said smiling as she stretched her arms out.

I obeyed and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her waist lightly.

"Now it's my turn." She said as if explaining this to me and I stayed quiet and nodded.

"First off, you are so water bogged sometimes I swear. Secondly, I do not love the dog more than I love you. Thirdly, how could you think I'd love a dog more than you?"

"You sure acted like it. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if you went from calling him baby to babe to Seaweed Brain to BOYFRIEND."

"You're my babe, my Seaweed Brain, my boyfriend." She said chuckling lightly. "And I'm your babe, your Wise Girl, your girlfriend. He's a dog."

"Then how come you didn't act that way?"

"I'm sorry you felt that way, but in all honestly, I loved the dog all that much more because it was from you."

I smiled lightly. "Really?"

She started running her fingers through my black hair and pushing it away from my face.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

"So… Moro is no competition to me…?"

"He's a dog, and you're Percy. No competition." She said shaking her head chuckling.

"And even though you were totally directing all your attention to this dog…"

"You're really a moron sometimes, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks." I sighed and she giggled. Annabeth took one hand from around my neck and stroked my left cheek and drew circles in my cheek with her finger lightly.

"And even though I've been living it up in doggy kisses, I could really use some Percy kisses." She sounded so alluring. I grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm still the big dog in this doghouse."

She laughed as I kissed her full on the mouth, squeezing her close to me. Moro screeched in the background.

Annabeth ran her fingers through my hair, I could picture the look of disgust on Moro's face, but come on, that just wouldn't be fair. Plus it would be really wrong to picture a dog's face as you make out with your girlfriend. It kept going crazy and the little devil even jumped up and scratched me close to my Achilles spot.

"OW!" I yelled and Annabeth looked at me in horror then realizing what had happened.

"Oh My Gods!" she said then looking down at Moro in horror. I was stunned for a moment and she sat me on the ledge of the couch and looked into my eyes.

"Percy? Percy speak!" She glared at Moro.

"You DO NOT do that! That's my boyfriend! You don't go around attacking people you don't like."

She turned back to me and shook me lightly. I'd never been hurt there before, it stunned me. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." She said as her hand wriggled up the back of my shirt and touched the spot. It sent shivers up my spine and I snapped out of it.

"I hate when you do that…" I breathed heavily.

"Sorry, babe." She said stroking the one grey streak in my hair.

I looked at Moro. "Now he knows my weak spot."

She sighed at me. "If he does that again, I'm personally kicking some doggy butt."

I smiled at her and stroked the one grey hair she had that blended a lot better into her hair but I knew just where it was.

"Let's get back to what we were doing before I was sent into utter shock."

She gently pushed me down to the couch. I stared up at her and she smiled and laid on top of me.

"You know, so he can't get your back again." She said and I kissed her lips with a smile spread across my lips.


End file.
